Theot Umbara
=Theot Umbara= Theot Umbara is a Mid-Class Mage of the guild Phoenix Rising. He is a Fake Shadow Dragon Slayer and also uses a unique magic known as Shadowfire. He goes by the alias "Phoenix Shadow" but is not famous enough for this to be commonly recognized. Appearance Theot has long, black hair, and somewhat pale skin. He has red eyes and a red mark on his forehead. Both of these are most likely a result of the dragon lacrima. He is of medium build and height. He tends to wear dark-colored robes that are loose-fitting enough for quick movement, swordfighting, or magic battles. Theot is rarely seen without his two katanas, Ryuume. Personality Theot is extremely divided emotionally, some would even call him bipolar. When he is relaxing, he is very laidback and carefree. When he is dealing with business, he is extremely serious. This prompts him to mock almost anyone as either too irresponsible or else too uptight. Theot is quite intelligent and uses this both to think of elaborate insults, and to figure the best way to deal with business. He has been known to refuse to do things until he has a plan as to how best to do them. Theot is extremely protective of things he cares about. When his friends are threatened, he has been known to become extremely violent, even threatening brutal murder. When he is in this state, his normal intelligence is thrown to the wind in favor of pure brutality. He has even been known to try and protect Raxis from attacks despite being much weaker than his master. Having been raised by a former Dark Guildmaster, Theot does not see Dark Guilds as inherently evil. When fighting a member of a Dark Guild, he often tries to convince them that they are a good person. Many see this as wise of him, but in reality his views on good and evil are very black and white. They just aren't based on titles. Theot has a slight fear of the dark, but it is not debilitating. History Theot's parents were farmers who lived near a small town in the countryside. On Theot's second birthday, a mass-murderer named Gregorio Sanguis broke into their home to find refuge from a storm. When he was discovered, he murdered both of Theot's parents and left the boy bleeding to death in the rain. There, Theot was discovered by William Atrana. Atrana was the guildmaster of Fire Shadow, a Dark Guild that had recently been broken up by the combined forces of a few guilds. William saved Theot's life by implanting a Shadow Dragon Lacrima inside of him. William raised the boy for the next twelve years and taught him Shadowfire magic. It was then that Sanguis stumbled upon William and Theot's home. Somehow recognizing the boy, he decided to kill him. William fought the murderer and would have defeated him if he hadn't been forced to protect Theot. Instead, he died taking an attack that was meant for the boy. At this point, Senrys Bladewinde appeared and killed Sanguis as part of a quest. Senrys brought Theot back to Phoenix Rising and the boy joined the guild. Since then, Senrys and Raxis have raised the boy and helped him improve his magic. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Having learned magic from a guildmaster of a sizable dark guild, Theot is fairly powerful. He is well rounded, with skill in attack, defense, and mobility. He is quite intelligent and can discern most enemies' weaknesses. His only major weakness is his inability to fight for long periods of time without eating. He can also use any type of sword. His blades of choice are two short katanas, collectively named Ryuume. They have the ability to magnify magic that passes through them, increasing the power of some of Theot's melee spells. Theot has also been known to borrow swords from Senrys when the situation demands a different type of blade. Magic Shadowfire Magic: Theot learned Shadowfire from William Atrana, the creator of this magic. It creates a black flame that can ignite anything, even if it does not burn (i.e. the flames will cling to rock even though they cannot burn it) *'Shadowfire Lance': A spear of Shadowfire appears in Theot's hand, which he hurls at his enemy. *'Shadowfire Barrage': Many small balls of Shadowfire shoot from Theot's hand. *'Shadowfire Blade': Theot surrounds his sword in Shadowfire, increasing its destructive abilities. *'Shadowfire Prison': Surrounds the enemy in multiple rings of Shadowfire which then quickly shrink to burn the target. The spell is extrememly destructive and requires next to no energy, however it is very difficult and takes almost a minute to cast. Theot wants to improve this, as William was able to cast it very quickly. *'Apocalypse: Shadow Meteors': This spell, which pays homage to both Theot's gaurdian and his master, causes multiple meteors made of Shadowfire to fall from the sky in a wide area. Theot avoids using it because there is a strong risk of injuring nearby allies, and because it leaves him completely drained. Shadow Dragon Magic: As a Fake Dragon Slayer, Theot gains certain abilities from the lacrima that keeps him alive. He is a Shadow Dragon, which allows him to consume shadows in order to regain stamina and energy, as well as for nutritional purposes. If there is even a slight source of light, any darkness can be eaten, but if there is no light at all then there are no shadows. This weakness gives rise to Theot's fear of the dark. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar': A blast of darkness shoots from Theot's mouth. While it resembles fire, it does not burn, instead crushing and drowning the target in darkness. *'Shadow Dragon's Talon': Theot surrounds his arm or sword in an aura of darkness before attacking with it. The size of the aura makes this technique difficult to avoid. *'Shadow Dragon's Fang': This powerful spell creates a gigantic dragon's head out of darkness which bites at the enemy. This technique drains Theot significantly leaving him open if it misses. *'Shadow Phoenix': Theot's signature technique, it creates wings and a bird-like head out of darkness before Theot charges forward. While it is really a Dragon Slayer ability, it strongly resembles a phoenix. *'Dragon Force': Theot cannot use Dragon Force on command, but when he is extremely enraged, he gains the ability to consume enough shadows to activate it. When he does this, he will eat the shadow cast by the earth, turning night into day planetwide for a fourth of a second. When he does this he will become more dragon-like and gain increased strength, speed, and stamina, as well as several new techniques. This will, however, prevent him from using any non-dragon magic. **'Shadow Phoenix Force': Similar to Shadow Phoenix, but much faster, more powerful, and larger. **'Shadow Dragon Blast': Theot first wraps all of the shadows nearby into a massive dragon's head which then fires a blast of shadows at the enemy crushing them. **'Apocalypse: Shadow Dragon Meteors': Acts as a substitue for Theot's normal Apocalypse move, it rains down multiple meteorites made from his Shadow Dragon Breath. It takes much less of a toll on Theot, but this is mostly because he has to be using Dragon Force to cast it. Trivia *Theot is very embarrassed about his fear of the dark, and often spends hours in dark places in "training." *His favorite food is shrimp, while his least favorite food is spinach. *He can use almost any kind of sword with some proficiency, though he has never beaten Raxis or Senrys with any kind. Quotes *"Those who hurt my friends deserve nothing less than death." *"You shouldn't judge someone just because of their label. Just because someone is part of a Dark Guild, it doesn't mean they can't be a good person." *"I probably shouldn't have done that, hunh?" (after protecting Raxis from an attack he could have blocked) Relationships *Senrys Bladewinde - Senrys killed the man who murdered Theot's parents and guardian. Theot is extremely grateful for this and idolizes Senrys. Because Theot was unable to kill the murderer himself, he has vowed to eventually surpass Senrys. *Tical Lee Santios III - Tical and Theot have a love-hate relationship, as Tical is very lazy, and Theot is sometimes lazy and sometimes serious. They work well together as their destructive power helps them to end battles before either runs out of energy. *Raxis Forblaze - Theot is very close with Raxis and considers him like a father. He has protected Raxis from attack multiple times, despite knowing that he is weaker than the master. Category:Artificial Dragon Slayer Category:Phoenix Rising Category:Deisori Category:Character